one true luv
by littlek2pretty
Summary: This is the ending to the fav kimiko & Raimondo fanfics  for the ages, Best READ EVER must if you are a true fan...


One true luv

Read & Review =3 pwese

Disclaimer:I don't own x-showdown but if I did I would put my myself as a character TeeHee

Owner: of my power of love ~ 3~dance with me l.u.c

Okay so I read this fanfic for dis otha cartoon & was inspired by music & love

The cutest story a happy ending I promise

Complete!

Raimondo's thinking about his life with Kimiko. He's like 90 now & Kimiko has just died.

At the age of about 29 Clay, Kimiko, Omi, & Raimondo were aloud to retire from the temple. Raimondo had been in love with Kimiko from the start,(some would say love at first sight) though they had the occasionally kiss on the cheek. Never wanting to leave her sight/side he proposed to her.

She happily accepted throwing her arms around him into a passionate hug while sharing their first kiss.

They got paid a lot of money(duh what would you expect temple=$ for their work)

So now their all rich(Omi & Clay to). As soon as Raimondo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko Pedrosa got married. Which was one of the greatest days of his life. He moves them to a cottage on the deserted mountains of Brazil

far far away from people wanting her only to himself.

Raimondo wishes to be her heart, even telling her so. She replied "Then I couldn't even kiss you" thinking he was teasing her pulling him close in bed & kissing as he says "but I-"

Raimondo knows he has no right to feel this way he feels.

Jealous, insecure, possessive, at even the though of another man having her.

So to keep them going he decided to farm for their food on the mountains.

For only him & her.

Only going to town far away together when needed like books, seeds, flour, & gadgets.

Kimiko loved going cause of the super shopping sprees, at first it was tiring. Then he would just smirk & though of how she would wear all these clothes looking stunning, & breath taking. Kimiko inherited Tohomiko electronics, somehow he convinced her to run it on the mountain on her laptop & it work!

He can still remember all the times he pouted in defeat while his wife gloated inn victory after winning new video games/vid board games.

So after they have a child a boy name: . Then they had 5 more kids the last one being the only girl. To Kimiko's dismay she looked exactly like her father(Raimondo),

An therefore considered a boy. Each time they had a child he would build a room onto the cottage.

They taught their kids everything martial arts, element, wisdom, knowledge, &

tech/book smart for 23years. He still remembers when she punched him on the arm, for telling the kids that "love was like flowers you love the one, your allergic to."

Then one by one during that time each child left at 18 to start a own life, the youngest son decided to take his sister along with him when his time came. Each time they left the child was given a letter &

Kimiko & Raimondo

told them when they got married to give their wife/husband seens they wouldn't be going to the wedding. When the last child had gone rai&kimi were around 53.

Time had been good to them Kimiko got no stretch marks after baring 6 babies.

Her hair was still raven black now with gray streaks like high lights, her eyes had little puffiness under them that barley showed when she smiled with a tiny crease.

She still had a gorges body that did not seem to recognize time.

Raimondo had a head full of brown and dark gray hair, with a ting more puffiness under his eyes so when he smiled it did not completely disappear. Had a medium size crease from on the side of his mouth from his signature smirking smile all these years. His chest was no longer puffed up his body slight change cause he grew taller making him leaner.

Raimondo was happy have Kimiko to himself once again the way he felt for her grew stronger ever seconded. He wanted have her body, mind, soul but most of all her heart.

And as the years went by at different time their children came back to the mountain. With their children to visit, 13granchildren in all.

Raimondo & Kimiko spent the rest of eachother's life enjoying eachother's company reading, constantly teasing /play tricks, listening to music, the hills, the massive private pond, their fruits&veg, & 4 large oak trees. Sometimes staring into one another's eyes for hours. When they use to be at the temple he use to keep up he image/ego, now that he wasn't he let his adoration, love seep though his eyes for Kimiko always. Of course he still got her fuming from time to time.

The summer filled with wind. The cold winters near the fire, using flour to make warm bread with tea. Embracing each other by holding one another at night .After almost 60

happy, joyful, fulfilled years of marriage. It was a tight cold snow storm Kimiko caught the flu but the snow refused to die down.

Her heart beat was slowly fading away with the last breathes her body could muster up. She turned her gaze to Raimondo who hadn't left her side for what seem like forever. His eyes were bloodshot red from crying with stinging tears still rolling down from his emerald eyes. He placed his hand onto her pale cheek, she place her dainty hand on his smiling lovingly. With that night came her end, at the age of 89 she passed. Raimondo cried for weeks over the lost of his soulmate.

But then he realized he'd meet her again. Heaven. So he would hold her Wudia weapon & would continue living on the mountain(never leaving it ever again) alone never releasing his hand from around his weapon till the day he died…

15 lonely yrs later

A 105year old Raimondo Pedrosa sat at the side of the mountain "I love you" he said with tears rolling down his cheeks

to the setting sun hoping maybe just maybe she'd hear it.

"You are not alone" whisper a sweet voice.

He wiped his head around to see a smiling Kimiko floating in mid air.

His cheeks burned crimson red as he once again was able to look into those deep blue sapphire eyes that he fell madly in love with, the only words that came out was "show off"(she's flying)

She took her finger & wiped his tears "I can fix that" she gently smiled.

Reaching out with her hand offering it to him.

Without hesitating, no second thoughts he grabbed it as if it was the last oxygenate

on Earth, then he started floating in air leaving a lifeless body letting the clutch hand finally releasing her Wudia weapon on the mountain side.

Smiling as wide the sky they flew away together into the sunset.

Please Read & Review =3

Comments? Criticisms? Ideas? Advice?

One true love

R & R (*-*) g2g


End file.
